Hometown Girl
by CatsGotYourDisney
Summary: The world knew her as Victoria Hamilton. She was the inspirational icon to millions around the world but at heart, she will always be that small town dreamer from Ohio. She is a daughter and an over protective sister in a close family who are her inspiration and upon finishing her tour, decides it's time to return home. *Starts around Season 2, following the Dalton transfer*
1. Homeward Bound

**I don't quite know what processed me to write this as I originally** **had this idea bouncing in my head around Season 4 but never really sat down to get ideas down on paper, or screen in this case, but here you go. Let me know what you think, and we'll see where the story goes.**

 **I obviously don't own any of the material that you recognise.**

 **\- Thanks**

The roaring of the crowd fell on deaf ears. Her heart was pounding in her chest and ears, the adrenaline was coursing through her veins, temporarily blocking out everything but the sea of applauding fans, flashing and stage lights before and above her. How she adored her supporting fans without them, she wouldn't be where she was now, doing what she loved.

Performing was her life, the lyrics were her story and the music was inspired by those closest to her.

Victoria had become an internet sensation overnight following an impulse decision to perform at a karaoke bar in New York one evening after classes. Her friends that had pushed and teased for her reluctance, had recorded her performance and posted it to YouTube without a second thought. Over night the view count had hit an incredible high and without any real knowledge, gained a following. Over the coming months, more videos were posted and the requests soon started to pour in. So much so, viewers had actually approached her in real life, just for the opportunity to speak to her and take a few photos.

Victoria had been both amused and shocked by the response. Though it wasn't until a blonde bearded gentleman who had been sitting at the bar most of the evening, one cold night in November, had approached her with his card and the invitation to come into his studio to talk further, did she start to realise exactly what was happening.

Between various conversations with friends, family and consultants, Victoria found herself signing on the dotted line to be represented by a record company and the plans to release her debate album soon followed. A world wind year had soon had taken her from a dreamer to the centre stage behind a microphone and her words, her lyrics inspiring and entertainment millions across the world.

But deep inside, she was still that small town girl from Ohio. A dreamer who once looked out of her window and imaged what her life could be as she neglected her homework in favour of listening to music and drifting off into a daydream. She was a daughter and over protective sister in a close family who recently had their lives change following a recent admittance and marriage in the same year. She adored her brother beyond all else. He was her inspiration and means to keep fighting for equality and pushing for the understanding that who you love shouldn't be defined by gender.

He had called her to officially admit that he was gay and she burst with pride and love. A phone call that should have been in person, but to know that he felt he could admit and share his new acceptance of who he was, left her warm and very much homesick. She had been on tour in Europe at the time and she had wanted nothing more then to jump on a plane back home, and hug her brother until kingdom come and never let go.

Then came the call from her dad. Though an unexpected ploy from her brother, he had met someone who he had come to love and wanted to share a life with. A single conversation had convinced her that this was a step forward would only bring the family closer and she couldn't wait to meet the woman and soon to be step brother. Over time it was clear, there was some conflict between the step brother to be, to being with but when she had slipped into the room late following a delayed flight and witnessed the glee group preforming Just The Way You Are, and the interactions between the new stepbrothers - her felt warm with hope. Hope for her family and hope for the future.

Since her signing, she had been determine to protect her family and to the world she was known as Victoria Hamilton. Taking her mothers maiden name instead of sharing her real full name and by a miracle, even four years later, it still remained a secret.

Only her closest friends, agency, band and family obviously knew who she was, and supported her decision to stay decrete. Between her family also, considering the new extension, it had been agreed that this would also stay a secret even from them. The less people who knew, the better. It was mainly to protect her brother. He had a hard enough time, from what he had told her and if the world was to know they were related, especially whilst he was still in school it would only cause more problems.

They made it work though. Every other Friday, her brother and her would have their cyber evening in where they would Skype for hours on end, watching the same film or TV show whilst pampering themselves with face masks and sweet desserts. A small delicacy that was reserved for their evenings to catch up and share what ever was on their minds. One evening, she had been diverted to hear about a recent 'development' at his school. Victoria had been shocked and appalled to hear that her loving brother was being forced out of his school into a private institution following an incident that, without proof other then his word, had no case for support to the school board.

After a few heated arguments with her father over the phone, they came to an arrangement to each part pay the tuition to the new school.

She smiled through her unshed tears and waved to her fans before dashing off stage, carefully taking off her mic and sound box then disappearing into her dressing room. Before the school, her brother had told her about the recent development following a sleepover gone wrong and how a boy he had been crushing on (and a few other details that he seemed to ghost over, but wasn't fouling anyone, especially her) had expressed his doubts about being gay himself. This of course had devastated her brother and left him very much confused, especially when he shared the little detail about his crush going on a date with another 'girl' from his old glee group. Rachel. That name had cropped up too many times to count, and not always a positive situations. Victoria bit her lip.

Tonights show had marked the end of her US tour and now finally had arranged for a few months break. Originally she had planned to disappear on holiday, but looking at the picture she kept on her make up stand of her and her brother, she smiled with a new plan in mind.

She grabbed her phone without a second thought, sending a quick message to her agent with her plans and requests, she found the number she was looking for and hit call. The dial tone bleeped a few times before a gruff voice echoed in her ear. "Hello?"

She smiled. "Dad? It's me, just wanted to let you know. I'm coming home."


	2. Home Again

Victoria startled awake as the wheels collided with the tarmac.

After a particularly smooth flight, she at some point, had dozed off but now was eager to leave the plane and begin her holiday with the family. During the phone call with her dad, they had decided to not tell her brother that she was coming, and that it was time to consider telling the new members of the family about who she was. It was obvious that she couldn't spend the planned month with the family without her existence becoming knowledge but from what she had been told, her new step brother wasn't the best when it came to secrets and considering the friends they shared in the glee club at school, she was going to have to careful with what happened next. But all else, she was excited to see her brother again. Her heart pounded at the thought oh finally seeing him again and giving him the biggest hug possible.

'Maybe she could convince him to return to New York with her', she thought to herself as she grabbed her handbag and left the plane behind her bodyguard.

She chuckled to herself. Her brother wouldn't take much convincing to go to New York, it would be their dad who they would have to convince. A small brunette dressed in the staff uniform met them as they departed and directed them through a side door that would allow her to slip through the building unseen by the other flyers and maybe limit the exposure to the press of her whereabouts. A small smile from the young woman, hinted to Victoria that she was a fan and very much trying to contain her excitement. She gave another chuckle, posed for a photo with her and quickly signed a magazine with her scripted signature and departed with haste through the double doors.

From behind her wide rimmed glasses, she scanned the car park when she heard her name shouted to her right. There he was. Her father dressed in his traditional jeans, checkered shirt and baseball cap. His hands and clothes were stained so obviously he had spent the morning tinkering with motors before picking her up. Gripping her bag, she raced towards him. Suddenly she felt like a child again as they met in a strong embrace. Her fathers large form dwarfed her small body, but he was everything she remembered. The smell of oil, mixed with his spicy aftershave, the low gruff in the voice as he said her name. She was nearly home, and she could taste the freedom and comfort that came with it.

She pulled back, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "Daddy." She squeaked, a knot was in her throat and she struggled to swallow. How she had missed her dad.

"Hey, kiddo. Good flight?"

Straight to the point as always. "Long, too long."

"It certainly has been. It's good to see you."

She nodded. Nothing more needed to be said between them. Her dad loaded her bags into the back of the car and she turned to talk to Austin, her bodyguard. By agreement with her agency, she would have the next month off on the condition Austin stayed nearby incase anything happened. Of course, she agreed. Austin was like an older brother to her, and he was looking forward to the break the next month would bring. She wasn't a party animal, and she was spending time with her family. Other then the odd outing, they didn't foresee many problems but it was better to be safe then sorry. If the press got word of her whereabouts, at least she had protection with her.

Austin nodded to her. He was staying in a nearby apartment that the agency was paying for and was renting a car for the duration of their visit. By extension, if Victoria wanted to venture anywhere without family, she would travel with him. The plan was fair for all, and covered at least the basics. Austin gave her a brief hug then disappeared off to pick up his car and find the place where he would be staying.

"Ready to go kiddo?" She turned to see her dad half seated in his truck. She a grin, she stumbled around to the passenger seat and climbed in. The memories of being driven around in the vehicle during her youth came flooding back.

They made quick conversation on the way back, asking the traditional 'how are you', 'how has things been', how's the family' etc and all to soon they were turning into a house she didn't recognise. Victoria knew the family had moved since her last visit and she was anxious to see the new place.

"Finn's still at school. Kurt stays at Dalton during the week, but is meant to be home tomorrow for Family Fridays. I will worn you through, Carol is inside. I hope you don't mind but she already knew about you before, but I've told her this morning about why she didn't know who you were. I hope you don't mind. I know -"

Victoria interrupted him. "Dad it's fine. I guessed you would, if you trust, I trust her. So does this mean I can finally meet her?" She was bubbling with excitement.

He grinned. "Come inside, she is excited to meet you too."

They were through the front door in seconds, and just as she was taking her coat off, a woman walked around the corner from the kitchen and tea towel in her hands.

"You must be Carol. It's wonderful to finally meet you." They embraced, Carol taken back by the warm welcome.

They pulled apart. "And you must be Victoria. Burt's told me so much about you, and until recently I thought I knew you, but clearly not. Thank you for trusting me." She smiled, nerves supporting her words.

Victoria giggled and smiled. "It's fine. It's about time you knew. Dad and Kurt has spoken about you so often, it's great to finally put a face to a name."

They embraced again and soon fell into conversation themselves, settling in the living room with a cup of coffee in hand and evening of chatter ahead of them. Burt slumped in his chair, watching fondly at the two most information women in his life, bicker and banter together.

It was early evening, when the home phone interrupted their conversation. Victoria had been deciding her recent tour when Carol excused herself to answer. Her soft voice drifting in through the open door of the kitchen, and Burt frowned, slight worry lines pulling at his face. Victoria felt her stomach drop. She knew that look, she had seen it on her own face too many times recently, dreading every phone call that came from the family.

The gut aching worry that something had happened and news would bring her world spiralling down. When she had got the call about her dad's heart attack, she near enough had one herself. She had been in London when it happened and try as she may, couldn't get a flight out until the end of the week and by that point he had woken up and under Kurt direction, had made an incredible recovery. Another time, was when her dad rang her about Kurt one day after school. He was concerned because Kurt wasn't eating and had shut himself uncharacteristically in his bedroom. Another call had revealed the events that had lead to Kurt's transfer.

Carol returned to the room, a neutral look on her face and reseated herself in the corner of the sofa. "That was Finn, he is staying at Puck's tonight and they are leaving football practise in the morning."

"That works out a little better then planned." Burt laughed, all worry lines ceased to exist. "At least that will be a conversation for another night."

I chuckled with agreement. I was tired from the flight and all the excitement from coming home had left me exhausted. Looking at the clock, the hands displayed 7:30. It was still early, but the thought of bed and sleep sounded very inviting.

Her dad seemed to read her thoughts. "You look tired kiddo, why don't I show you to your room and get you settled?" He didn't wait for a response. Pushing himself up, he disappeared through to the hall and grabbed her suitcase. Victoria stumbled to her feet and followed Carol through the hall and up the stairs, reaching a room at the end of the corridor.

"Kurt's room is next to yours, and this bedroom has an on suite. Please make it your own. I know your only staying briefly but this is your room whenever you want to come home."

Victoria smiled at her words. That was the one difficult thing about being away from home and especially after they moved. It was the lack of knowing that no matter where she went, she had that one base at home and even now, unknowingly she still had one. She was touched.

"Thank you" She whispered, walking slowing into the room. There was a double bed with blue cover spread that matched the curtains. A classic chest sat at the bottom of the bed with a matching chest of drawers and built in wardrobe along the wall. The grey carpet was soft underfoot and the warm comfort that radiated from the room welcomed her home.

'Kurts outdone himself.' She thought to herself. Without a doubt in her mind, Kurt was the one who had decorated the room, it screamed his style and her heart ached for her little brother. 'Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would go and see him.'

Burt shuffled into the room, placing her suitcase by the bed. With a warm smile, they embraced. "Wonderful to have you home kiddo."

"It's good to be home." And it was. Burt and Carole, with a bid of goodnights, disappeared through the door leaving her alone. She looked around her room again. Her room. She was home, and couldn't wait for what the morning would bring.


End file.
